emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1974 (18th May 1995)
Plot Zak warns Butch to keep away from the McAllisters. Viv is still intrigued as to why Vic is showing a sudden interest in rugby. Kathy taunts Chris about how much she enjoys being with Dave. Jessica is still finding it hard to live with Tina. Dave is worried that Kathy will find out about the stripper night. Kim pressurises Kathy again about getting hold of Chris's shares. She insists that she only wants to buy them to protect Frank from Chris, but Kathy is quite happy with the offer of £120,000 in cash. The auction gets underway. Alan makes sure that Eric is still interested in Lady Weir's painting - 'Lady and Spaniel' by nineteenth century portrait artist Humphrey Phelps. The bidding gets underway. Frank ends up bidding against Eric forcing him to offer £20,000 for the painting. Roy asks Kelly out and she says yes. Vic, Seth and Terry set up in the Village Hall. Eric realises that he has been tricked into paying a fortune for a copy of the Phelps, he thought that he had conned Lady Weir, but she has conned him by switching the original for the copy at the auction. His discomfort is witnessed by Frank, Betty and Alan - much to their delight. Alan, Frank, Vanessa and Betty celebrate outwitting Eric. They each talk about the grudges they have against him. Kathy discusses her plans for the tearoom with Dave. She appreciates his support. Kelly informs Vic and Viv that she is going to the pictures with Roy. Viv tells Vic that he has to pick them up from Hotten at 9pm. He is annoyed about missing some of the strip night. The Glovers tease Roy about his date. Seth is anxious not to be late at the village hall as Betty is telling him the tale of Eric. Kathy tells Chris that she is accepting his offer. They both wish each other well in the future. The strip night gets underway in the village hall. Kelly and Roy's date does not seem to have gone very well. Britt discovers what the men are up to. Luke asks Tina to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell (credited as 'Zac Dingle') *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze Guest cast *Auctioneer - Robin Bowerman *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes